A Haunted Fool
by Icy Wings
Summary: Ginevra Weasely begins to tell her tale of what happened to her in the Chamber of Secrets, and the memories and feelings she has towards people she thought she loved. This contains the lyrics of Everybody’s Fool and Haunted by Evanescence.


The Haunted Fool  
  
By  
  
Starryiceangel  
  
Summary: Ginevra Weasely begins to tell her tale of what happened to her in the Chamber of Secrets, and the memories and feelings she has towards people she thought she loved. This contains the lyrics of Everybody's Fool and Haunted by Evanescence.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own haunted by Evanescence. I do not own Everybody's Fool by Evanescence.  
  
Key:  
  
_'Thoughts'_  
  
_[Lyrics from Everybody's Fool]_  
  
_{Lyrics from Haunted}_  
  
"Speaking"  
  
_The Past_  
  
Present time

* * *

I, Ginevra Weasely, am always haunted and forced to endure the horrible memories of the Chamber of Secrets. I am 21 years old yet I still remember the screams I made in my sleep or the cries of help at the Chamber. After the Chamber incident, I began to lose some of my love for Hogwarts. But, I know it wasn't the Ravenclaw's fault, neither Huffelpuff, nor Gryfindor, it was Slytherin's. Salazar Slytherin was the one who created the Chamber and his heir, Tom Riddle, or rather Voldemort, was the one who made me live the memories I still have that are trapped in me. I shall tell of my story, but it won't be pretty.

* * *

_{Long lost words whisper slowly to me _

_still can't find what keeps me here}  
  
"HELP ME SOMEONE!" Eleven year old Ginny Weasely shrieked as she awoken from Tom's influence.  
  
"There is no use now Ginevra, everyone thinks you're dead." said a cold, sly voice, the voice of Tom Marvelo Riddle. Tom was yet a shadowy figure. But to Ginny, he was the grim reaper.  
  
"I won't die here. You're yet a memory, but I'm living, please spare me!" cried Ginny as she fell to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Who said I was going to spare you?" Tom said smirking then continued," You're here to die and I am here to live."  
  
"No, let me be! Please, let me be!" Ginny begged as she scrambled to a wall as Tom began to float towards her.  
  
The Tom said something in parcel tongue; snakes suddenly appeared and began to come towards Ginny. Ginny shrieked in pain as the snakes began to bind her, causing her to scream even louder.  
  
"Please stop it Tom!" Ginny pleaded with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Forget it, you shall lose you life energy to me, but for now, these snakes shall do with you for now." Tom said smirking.  
  
"No! No! No! Get away from me!" Ginny cried as the snakes began to tighten there grip.  
  
{When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there}  
  
Ginny screamed for all her worth, it felt like she was going to die if she stayed here anymore longer. And there was Tom, smirking and laughing at her pain, her screaming, and her cries for help. She believed he was her friend and when she began to pour her soul into those horrid pages of the diary, everything he told her, that he wanted to be her friend and that he understood how she always felt, was a big lie.  
  
{Watching me wanting me _

_I can feel you pull me down _

_fearing you loving you _

_I won't let you pull me down}  
  
"Help me someone!" Ginny cried out," Please! I beg of you Tom, stop it!" She pleaded.  
  
"Thanks Ginny, I'm happy you helped I, lord Voldemort, be risen again!" Tom yelled while laughing over Ginny's screams.  
  
'Tom, how could you?' Ginny thought sadly as tears came to her eyes.  
  
{Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
  
Your heart pounding in my head}  
  
"What's this, tears? There will be no crying in my Chamber!" Tom declared as the snakes began to hurt Ginny even more. Suddenly, Tom's legs became real. Tom smirked at this and laughed. "It is working!" He cried out, and then began to kick Ginny.  
  
Ginny screamed in pain, "Stop it!" But Tom didn't stop; he just kept on kicking her even more.  
  
{Watching me wanting me _

_I can feel you pull me down _

_saving me raping me watching me}  
  
'Stop it please.' Ginny pleaded mentally as she began to close her eyes.  
  
{Ahhh  
  
Ahhh  
  
Watching me wanting me _

_I can feel you pull me down _

_fearing you loving you _

_I won't let you pull me down}  
  
'I am his fool, and that is something I am to be, forever.' Ginny thought as she closed her eyes, and faded into the darkness, hearing the laughter of Tom Marvelo Riddle.   
_

* * *

That was how I remember most of it. Then I woke up, Tom was gone, and there was Harry Potter. My first crush, the famous, and powerful, Harry Potter. He told me of what happened, I thought he really loved me, but I know I was wrong. He wasn't in love with anyone, and then he met her. Cho Chang, I thought I had a chance with him when I was in third year, but no, he loved Cho, not me. I was angry, she didn't care a thing about him, unlike me, I knew how powerful Voldemort was, unlike Cho,

* * *

_[Perfect by nature icons of self indulgence_

_just what we all need more lies about a world that]_  
  
I was always being used, like Michael to get cooler because I know Harry potter as a friend, Voldemort, to regain power, and then, Draco Malfoy even used me, to get to Harry and my family.  
  
_[Never was and never will be _

_have you no shame don't you see me _

_you know you've got everybody fooled]  
_  
Never did I forgive any of them who used me. If everyone knew how haunted I was about Tom and how I was always being treated, then maybe they would know why I began to isolate people from me. I always had a little act, most people were fooled, but they were wrong, dead wrong.  
  
_[look here she comes now _

_bow down and stare in wonder _

_oh how we love you _

_no flaws when you're pretending _

_but now I know she]_  
  
They were all wrong, I hated them. They always thought I was the innocent girl. The one without any flaws. I was always pretending when I was near them, but when I was alone, I showed my feelings. I cried and screamed for my life to end.  
  
_[Never was and never will be_

_you don't know how you've betrayed me_

_ and somehow you've got everybody fooled]_  
  
They all don't know how they betrayed me, they never did find out. I am to die alone and grow alone forever. That is the curse of Voldemort I think.  
  
_[Without the mask where will you hide _

_can't find yourself lost in your lie]  
_  
I guess this is a lie to most, but I call this little act my refuge. My brick walls that will protect me. Most would call me a coward, but I call myself a shadow of the past. I guess I'm a fool.  
  
_[I know the truth now I know who you are and i don't love you anymore]_  
  
I know the truth now, of everyone. Ron, Harry, Hermione, my family, everyone, they are all happy to be with their love ones, who they will grow old together and live happily ever after. But they always forget one person who was always with them when in need. They never had to go through what I had to go through.  
  
_[It never was and never will be you're not real and you can't save me somehow now you're everybody's fool]_  
  
They were spared but I was not. I won't have a happy ending. I am the haunted fool. I am haunted, and I am a fool people like to torture and play with. I am forever, Ginevra Weasely, am everybody's haunted fool.

* * *

-Fin-

* * *

Yes, that was the story. I just thought of this for no apparent reason, I hope you guys read this and review. My last story, My Tourniquet, so far is taking awhile for reviews. But anyways, yea that was the story. Bye!


End file.
